


the cloak

by LuckyAsLockhart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAsLockhart/pseuds/LuckyAsLockhart
Summary: originally written and posted in contribution to the Weekly Writing Challenge #153 over on the hitREcord website





	the cloak

Wanting to be alone is one thing, but being alone is a whole other matter. It’s not really by choice, it’s more of a thing of nature, wherein the more time you spend on your own the more people forget about you, your existence. Like you’re invisible; and the sad part is that you don’t realize it until it’s too late. Too late to reclaim all of those old relationships, those old memories and bits in your life where felt like you were truly happy to be around people (even if they weren’t that important in your life, it just felt nice to feel like you were part of something) You just get accustomed to the company of your own self, the only true being who can understand you. One that asks no questions and tells no answers. But as time progresses, life starts to become a cycle of the same things: wake up, check your phone, pee, brush your teeth, wash your face, check your phone again, eat, spend the afternoon scrolling on Netflix to see what’s interesting, rinse and repeat.

It’s fucking _dull_.

But after months of the same pattern your body and mind grows tired, fed up, annoyed. It can’t take it anymore so your brain decides it’s a great thing to pick up the phone and text that old high school friend who treated you like shit but was the only one willing to actually spend time with you unlike everyone else. So, you text and set a date and go to the movies (they don’t care about the movie but you don’t mind, because you at least didn’t go alone this time) and walk around the mall, talking about everything and nothing (it’s mostly you, and you remember why you stopped responding to their texts), you say your goodbyes and part ways after three hours.

It wasn’t great but it was a start. A beginning for change.

Invisibility sounds like fun, because you get to be 100% yourself without worrying about anyone else’s opinions thoughts. However, if you keep wearing that cloak, life moves on without you as it always does, uncaring and relentless. You realize it isn’t fun anymore, so you decide to leave your shell every now and then, appreciate all of the little things that life presents to you, because if you don’t then what is the point in living really? And you don’t think of it in a depressed way, (not today at least) but more on a philosophical level. What is the point to existence without spending time exploring things outside of your comfort zone; spend time with anything other than you? Loneliness is nice until it hits you: that anything could happen to you and no one would really care. Because you haven’t been there, no one knows what is happening with you.

So, when you decide to hide behind the invisibility cloak you have made for yourself and decide to spend time alone, remember that sharing time with others (whether it’s another person, your family or a dog) isn’t a bad thing; you deserve those happy feelings they bring to you. Life is made up of all of those great things, even when your hope in humanity diminishes sometimes, always think of those happy times and keep on going. Let yourself grow and mature. Don’t stay inside the cloak too long.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos would be appreciated xx


End file.
